


莫瑞 〈 無 知 〉

by Swallowbamboo



Category: Morty/Rick - Fandom, Rick and Morty
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swallowbamboo/pseuds/Swallowbamboo
Summary: 兩人在意外裡跟飛船墜毀在未知的星球表面，並且失去一年的記憶，而這導致他們不記得對方是誰
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	莫瑞 〈 無 知 〉

Morty X Rick

兩人都失去記憶發生關係的故事

文中的《》為某些會在文末註解的電影名稱，對應Rick說話時引用的調侃。

\----------------------

他是被一個巨大的轟鳴聲吵醒的。

他先在意識混亂裡繼續平躺，直到身體也開始蘇醒，並從神經中樞傳達出劇烈疼痛的時候，他才真正意義上的完全清醒，卻什麼也想不起來。

盡力讓眼睛適應黑暗的周圍之後，他發現附近有另個身影，看起來也同樣在艱難起身。

但是和自己不同的是，對方顯然有具體前進的方向，而那方向正在傳來一陣陣最初讓他醒來的尖銳轟鳴聲。

他也稍微爬行過去，瞇眼看著聲音的來源。  
雖然整體有如發生連環擦撞的車禍現場，那在碎石裡的銀白色破敗機械看起來像是一臺科幻電影裡會出現的橢圓形小太空船。

他聽到已經站起的身影說：  
“飛船，幫我注射嗎啡，這真是太他媽的痛了。”

瞬間，他求生意志的實行方向轉而變成努力看清那個有能力止痛的人長什麼樣子。

那個人很削瘦、有淡藍色的凌亂頭髮、穿著白色實驗長袍。  
等到對方費勁的轉身，他才從臉部皺褶上辨識出那是個老人。

可惜的是，對方顯然沒有要施捨他任何止痛劑的意思，應該說連一眼都沒有望向這裡。

不過好像也情有可原，因為老人斷了一條腿，鮮血正在斷肢邊緣熱情的往外奔湧。  
雖然在命令飛船的期間，斷腿已經不知不覺就被完美縫合，除了地上的血跡之外再看不出曾經的嚴重傷口。

那老人恢復狀態之後，唯一做的就是拿著某個結構複雜的儀器掃視環境，並自言自語的說：  
“好吧，我最後的記憶是我打算回去地球找我女兒，當時距離現在飛船上顯示的時間少了整整一年！所以那些該死的記憶到底在哪？fuck！一定是有人拿走了！”

他完全聽不懂這些話的意思，只是迷惑的看著老人再拿起另把高科技槍型用具，還皺眉說著：  
“oh shit，傳送槍沒有燃料了。”

老人繼續四處翻找東西，動作很自然，Morty看了許久才恍然大悟那些設備可能原本就是這個老人的。

過了不久，對方似乎也無計可施的席地而坐，拿起一個隨身酒壺灌了起來。

他總算抓住這個空檔，撐起疼痛的四肢的走過去。這期間老人還是在喝酒，喝的酒漿都從下巴流進衣服裡了。  
他想開口說話，但是他結巴老半天發現自己無法說出個所以然。

“你要說什麼？”  
直到那個老人挑眉看著他。

他差點要以為自己現在是個別人看不到的幽靈了，原來這老人只是單純不想理他啊！

“我叫……我叫………oh，Geez，我怎麼什麼也想不起來？！”  
在未知的地方連自己是誰都不知道，這個情況太過恐怖，他慌亂的快哭出來了。

結果老人一句天外飛來的話拯救了他。

“你這-嗝-應該只是腦震盪造成的，你叫Morty。”

“你怎麼知道？你認識我？”  
他驚訝的詢問。

那個奇怪的老人喃喃罵出幾句含糊髒話，就把一本破爛的課本丟到他眼前，整本髒污的只剩Morty這個名字可以辨認出來，姓氏看不到，也沒辦法知道是哪個年級、學科的課本。

“但是你-嗝-應該跟我一樣少了整整一年的記憶，抽取龐大記憶時會發生短暫昏迷的症狀。生物檢測的儀器壞了，不然-嗝-我就可以通過DNA確認你這傢伙的身份。”

Morty還是聽不太懂這番話，但是現在他已經想起了自己的身份與大部分記憶，確實後面感覺有一大段怎麼也想不起來。  
他最後的記憶是他剛開學，爸媽還在吵架，姐姐自從發現內衣不見之後就不理他了，然後媽媽在那天早晨的餐桌前跟全家說有個非常重要的人明天會來到家裡，希望大家好好表現。他心裡有點懷疑是不是老師要來討論他上課偷打手槍被發現的問題。

“我想起來了，我叫Morty s……”

他的話被一陣大吼大叫給蓋過。

那老人沒要聽他說話的意思，而是把酒瓶砸在地上，對著頭頂上空大罵：  
“Shit！去他媽的賤人！等被我抓到是哪個狗娘養的用我的道具消除我的記憶，還敢拿走它，我要把他碎屍萬段再復活他、再殺他好幾次！”

Morty驚訝的張大嘴巴看著他。  
對方的言行舉止完全不像是任何他理解中的老年人會表現出的樣子。

而老人又站起來，從飛船裡拿出長條工具箱，一邊拎著鑽進飛船下方還一邊碎念著說：  
“我現在就開始找你，等著瞧好了，Asshole！”

他猶豫的看著這個瘋癲老人的行徑，再看看周遭漆黑的空間，他可沒膽自己走出去瞧瞧。最後Morty還是鼓起勇氣，小心的走過去問道：  
“那你知道我爸媽在哪裡嗎？我猜我媽現在會很擔心我……痾……我原本住在………”

對方從飛船底下滑出來，再次不耐煩的打斷他：  
“我沒有興趣聽一個人類小孩的自我介紹，你現在唯一可以做的就是幫忙我修理飛船，這樣你才有那麼點在外星球存活的可能。”

Morty聽的瞪大眼睛，此時才緊張的抬頭，看到上空遠處讓他們在這裡有微弱光線的破碎洞口，那裏有顆明顯不是太陽的大型斑馬紋黃色星球正在緩慢運行。

他驚慌失措的大叫：  
“天哪，這裡是外星球？！”

“真虧你現在才發現。你這小蠢貨到底怎麼會跟我同時出現在這裡？”  
看到他縮在地上發抖，老人不耐煩的這麼說，並且揮舞著拿工具的手大喊：  
“現在，你要麼滾到旁邊等死，要麼把旁邊的工作臺推過來給我，我這條剛縫回去的腿因為失血過多還沒辦法太靈活。”

“好吧。”  
回神站起來的Morty攪著手指無助的答覆，想了想才遲疑的問道：  
“那我應該叫你什麼？老先生？”

“我叫Rick。我是個天才科學家，常年在宇宙裡冒險，那些地方-嗝-可比地球有趣多了。”

“噢，Gezz，這真是太酷了！”  
此刻的Morty還抱著至少有成年人在身旁的天真安全感，對於這超出正常認知的情況下遇到的傳奇人物感到有點興奮，發出真心的驚嘆。

“那、那麼你應該是地球上最偉大的人吧！如果我們回到地球的話，請一定要幫我簽名！”

“是喔，真是令人耳目一新的感想。”  
Rick敷衍的回答。

他從剛才整修到現在，發現連飛行船上的錄音裝置都全部損壞了。他完全無法得知自己跟小男孩是怎麼來到這裡的。  
某個程度上，他甚至懷疑這個小孩是不是外星臥底或間諜，專程來搞《別相信任何人》這招。  
但是他並不著急，總會知道的，只因為他是Rick Sanchez。

隔天，靠自癒治療疼痛的Morty再度昏沈醒來，看到那臺小型飛行船已經恢復可能原本的樣貌。

他再度猶豫的走向那個老人：  
“Rick先生，我從昨天就什麼都沒吃…………”

對方聽到只是面部扭曲的放下工具，走過來指著他的鼻頭，罵出了一大串話：  
“聽著，年輕人，有很大機率是我把你帶來的，所以你現在必須知道一件事，那就是：自求多福吧，小婊子，早點認清只能靠自己的事實，不要連個吃喝拉撒都要尋求幫忙，否則你這輩子就只會混混噩噩的過了。”

Morty不知所措的看他。  
雖然多數大人都不重視他或者愛理不理，但是他還從來沒看過那麼乾脆講出來的。

“或者我們可以、痾、一起出去找食物？”

當然，最後是Morty獨自走出來，他看看他出來的地方，這是一座曾經高大雄偉、現在破敗不堪的建築廢墟，門口有個很多觸鬚的外星人雕像。  
雖然很孤單，但他還是對接觸外星球有點興奮。

Morty抬頭，看到這裡的天空跟地球完全不一樣，在早上依然可以清楚看到遠處的繁星宇宙，是他過去從來沒看過的奇幻景致。接著他小心的從廢墟前的小片荒地走出來，看到外面是鮮艷粉紅色的樹林跟草地，都被整修的乾淨而漂亮。

他走著走著，就看到幾隻很像松鼠的小動物在粉紅樹木裡攀爬竄動，雖然一走近他就被這種小動物長著三顆綠色眼珠的臉嚇到，但是也看到牠們正在吃食樹上垂掛的紫色漿果。

過了半天，Morty在外頭好不容易採到足夠果腹的漿果回來時，他想起那個叫Rick的奇怪老人都沒有出去過，該不會剛才那樣把他罵出去，是因為自己身體不好沒辦法出來吧？因此他決定要把一半的漿果分給對方，這樣老人想必就會理解他們可以彼此依靠。

直到他發現Rick正在吃一盒披薩。  
Morty拿著果實，瞪著他吃的滋滋作響的樣子。

過了許久，他才開口說：  
“你從哪裡拿到的？”

“傳送槍的能量不夠把人送出去，但足夠把一盒披薩拿過來。”  
Rick拿起第三片披薩，說完便趕忙伸出舌頭勾起垂落的起司。

Morty只是繼續看著他。

吃到最後一片披薩的Rick終於覺得這視線有點煩人，抬頭看回去的不爽說道：  
“你這樣看我幹嘛？你有錢付披薩費嗎？”

“………沒有。”

“那麼-嗝-吃白食就是不對的行為，你必須-嗝-為自己做打算，我怎麼記得剛才我就解釋過了？”  
Rick一邊吃披薩一邊喝酒的這麼說。

“所以你就有付錢嗎？”  
現在的他已經把手插在腰上說話，不知道為何很確定這老人也沒付錢。

“你是打算跟我杠上囉？”  
Rick說的很直接，但是依然看都懶的看他。

“我、我只是覺得你不是一個很好的長輩。”  
Morty突然腦裡閃過了「老混帳」這個詞，這讓他自己都嚇了一跳。

“哇你知道嗎？乾我屁事。”  
現在Rick雖然忙著吸吮手指上的起司，但是繼續回答：  
“少跟我來這套，你誰都不是，所以不管你怎麼想我，我他媽一點都不在乎，但是你如果還想待在這個勉強能避風躲雨的空間，就應該學著識相點，小子，你吃你的漿果，我吃我的披薩。”

因此可以說從落難的第二天開始，Morty就徹底幻滅了。  
不過他沒想到後面還可以有讓他感覺更糟糕的。

雖然絲毫不管其他時間的死活，Rick還是會不停的使喚他做事。  
Morty一向很難拒絕別人的要求。

“Moses，給我剛才那個鐵盒。”  
而且他還偶爾會叫錯名字。

“我叫Morty！！！”  
他感覺自己快被這個Rick搞瘋了。

兩三天之後，Morty已經完全不想理會這個老人，他們在這裡形成一個類似糟糕室友的關係。

“小胖胖，這個分你吃。”  
他把漿果丟在地上。

Rick從旁邊走過，瞇眼看著小胖胖說：  
“我建議你-嗝-不要隨便餵食任何你不知道從哪來的外星生物。”

“我認識的老人都會慷慨的買罐頭給流浪貓咪！更何況說不定他吃飽之後可以訓練來幫忙一些事呢？是不是呀？小胖胖？”  
Morty說完就甩頭不理他，並且繼續摸了摸那隻痴肥的黃色外星狗。

“好乖好乖，你的腳傷好了嗎？”

其實他想訓練小胖胖，是認為這個壞心腸的Rick之後就算有辦法回地球也不會帶上他，所以決定靠自己找其他管道存活跟回去。

“嗝-我的媽呀，你絕對是個風之谷還是神隱少女那些日本動畫看太多的小屁孩。”  
Rick翻個白眼揮揮手走掉，繼續灌酒進嘴巴裡。

這天，他在睡夢中再度被吵醒，還在睡眼惺忪就被Rick捂住嘴巴。

“噓，有東西過來了。”  
Rick看著廢墟四周的窗戶外邊這麼說。

他們靠近虛掩的廢墟大門，有幾束螢亮的藍光在夜晚的粉色樹林裡搖曳著。

“那是這個外星國家士兵拿的槍發射的激光，發動的時候可以瞬間把細胞組織化為灰燼。”

“為、為什麼他們會在這裡？”

“不知道，Morcant，你-嗝-問題真多，但因為這個外星球在戰亂之後是採用君主專制政體，所以我猜這裡應該是皇宮的某個廢棄地區。”

“Morty，ok？！等等，嘿，你怎麼都知道的那麼清楚？！難道你認識這裡－－－”

“其中一個要進來了，你快點去做點什麼，不然他們就會抓住我們了！”

Morty突然就被推出去大門外面。

他還來不及反應，一個長著幾根觸鬚的外星士兵就看到了他。  
當那士兵把觸鬚張開、貌似要大喊其他人時，嚇個半死的Morty莫名升起一股狗急跳牆的勇氣，上前用力抓緊對方的觸鬚。

連他自己都很驚訝，因為Morty就連在學校面對小混混也從來沒膽在這種情況下敢於做出些什麼，但是身體就這樣早一步行動了，甚至還有股微妙的熟悉感。

結果那無法張開的觸鬚似乎真的有效讓外星士兵開不了口，他們就這樣無聲的扭來扭去陷入僵持，大部分時間是外星士兵要抓住不停閃躲的Morty，但是礙於距離很難抓牢。

當他終於脫力鬆手讓外星士兵摔倒時，旁邊突然發出嘎啦聲，一個巨大捕獸夾衝出地面並用力闔起，把這個外星士兵當場夾的支離破碎，噴出大量黃綠色的汁液在Morty嚇歪的臉上。

然後全身破爛的Morty目瞪口呆看著Rick若無其事的把這個差點至他於死地的陷阱移開，像什麼事都沒發生似的走過來。

“嘿，如果我搞錯的話真的非常抱歉，可、可是你剛才是不是打算讓我一起掉進夾子裡？”  
直到他們從廢墟裡找出鏟子並開始掩埋屍體時，Morty終於有點不滿的開口詢問。

Rick鏟起一塊土壤，翻了個白眼說：  
“我在裝夾子時才沒有閒功夫打算這種事情，只是沒特意避開可能性罷了，我怎麼知道你會剛好跑去那裏？你-嗝-已經很幸運了，Morbe，剛才至少有80%的機率你會重殘或不治，能減少痛苦的一命嗚呼只佔了10%而已。”

“我他媽的叫Morty！！！你怎麼可以在差點害死我之後還叫錯名字？！而且你剛才什麼事都沒做！你、你、你簡直不是人，你根本就是個良心被狗啃的人渣！！！”  
Morty到這裡已經徹底抓狂了。

“嘿，別說的像前幾天你就有發揮什麼了不起的貢獻，而且如果他沒有剛好跌過去，我也會爆了他的頭，還有你小聲點－－－”

就在這時候，藍光照在了他們的臉上。  
這是由一個穿著士兵服的外星人手裡拿的激光槍所射出的光線。

想必是他們剛才吵起來的聲音太大了。

“你們是誰？在這棟廢棄的皇家學會裡做什麼？”  
這個外星士兵這麼說。

Rick原本抬起右手，看到那士兵背後又射過來數十道藍光之後嘖了聲把兩手都安分舉高，只是再用腳稍微踩實了埋好屍體的土壤。

所以結果是，他們單純因為不明身份跟私闖皇宮領域的罪名被侍衛駕槍在脖子上，壓著進到粉紅樹林盡頭的皇宮裡。

“起稟女皇，我們在皇宮後面找到這兩個人類。”

外星女皇看到他們之後只是擺擺手，Morty跟Rick就被鬆開了。

“非常榮幸見到您，Rick Sanchez。自從建國先驅之母過世之後，就從來沒看過您了。”  
外星女皇這麼說。

Rick隨便鞠了個躬，說道：  
“雖然我對妳倒沒什麼印象，但是妳長得比上一任世襲的巨嬰觸鬚醜男還好看多了。”

外星女皇聽得格格笑了起來。

“你認識這個星球的人！那你為什麼不一開始就出來找別人幫忙？！”  
Morty怒吼道，他至此已經完全失去理智。

“我之前來的時候，這裡可是到處戰亂！我他媽怎麼知道他們現在的政治情勢跟統治者適不適合隨便跑出來？！”

女皇看看爭執的兩人，禮貌的說：  
“你需要什麼幫助嗎？Rick Sanchez。”

“給我一艘船回去！”  
Rick對女皇這麼說。

“還有我！！我、我只是個地球上的單純小孩，我不知道為什麼在這裡，我想回家！！！”  
Morty跑上前去叫道。

“噢，對，還有這個不知打哪來的討人厭小鬼，讓他跟著回去吧。”  
Rick翻了個白眼補充。

這個時候，小胖胖從Morty的衣服下鑽出來，開始嗚嗚亂跳，引起皇宮大廳裡的一陣喧譁。

宮廷大廳裡其他官員對著他們嚷嚷：  
“我們這幾天巡邏搜查都在找的皇家寵物！！牠是你們偷走的嗎？！”

“我在外面採漿果的時候發現牠的！當時牠後腳受傷了！”  
Morty覺得情勢又要開始有點不妙。

“那是象徵舊皇與新女皇交接的特殊象徵！代表的是本星球史上第一次的權力交替！！只有皇室才能餵食牠！！！”

他們被重新壓回地面上。

Rick非常不爽的看著Morty說：  
“全都讓你搞砸了。”

“你怎麼可以這樣說！是你說我應該要自己想辦法生存，所以我才想找其他方式回地球的！！”  
此時的Morty因為慌亂與委屈而痛哭著罵道。

“到底需要多愚蠢，一個青少年才會認為自己能夠在半點知識都沒有、手無寸鐵的情況下從外太空回到地球？我叫你吃飯靠自己，然後飛船整修的時候來拿個工具給我，在平等的關係下互助，你他媽現在說這些都怪我？”

Morty終於有點清醒的愣了愣，開始結巴的說：  
“我、我以為……你從來沒說……你之前………你剛才甚至…………”

“我聽膩了你的廢話。光是這幾天我就看透你，你小子成事不足、敗事有餘，更要命的是還自以為是，該做的事不做在那邊裝逼，所有爛事都是自找的，最後還要裝成受害者的樣子。我看過太多這種人，嘿，讓我女兒懷孕的低能混帳就是像你這種廢物！”

Rick狠狠罵完就轉頭，雙手一攤的說：  
“這是他做的，跟我無關。那我可以走了嗎？”

這個人不只是輕易拋棄他，居然還要見死不救。  
Morty的三觀都被打擊到了。

原本女皇還苦惱的看著他們，後方皇家大門就傳來劇烈的連環爆炸聲，並且湧入大量穿著完全不同制服的士兵，拿著裝置不一樣的武器。

這群外星人在Rick跟Morty前方上演一場連臺詞都老套到不行的宮廷鬥爭八點檔。

“你們這些第一皇朝的殘黨居然敢直接闖進來！”  
原先的士兵們伸出觸鬚叫道。

“寶貴的皇家寵物受到不敬！！這代表第二皇朝女皇並不適任統治！！！”  
新來的士兵也同樣把觸鬚弄的滋喳亂響。

“想搞政變真是什麼理由都扯的出來。”  
Rick吃爆米花看好戲的說道。

剛才還泛著淚的Morty則是看著他手上閃爍電子綠光的爆米花，心想到底什麼樣的人才會無聊到在腕表上做出虛擬投影零食，專程表達圍觀熱鬧的心態。

眾人還在互相叫囂的時候，突然一道藍色激光束在人群裡射出，外星女皇從王座上被光束擊落。

“舊朝皇家應該復興！！第一皇朝萬萬歲！！！”  
進攻的軍隊歡呼起來。

全場驚聲四起，隨之而來是各處兵器的交戰聲。

趁著戰亂開始，Rick收起虛擬爆米花、瞇起眼掀翻了身上驚呆的皇家侍衛，奪走激光槍射殺他們、閃過幾道打來的激光束，就側身進到大廳後方的長廊，開始見誰就殺的一路跑到長廊盡頭。  
而這裡果然是停放國家宇宙戰艦的倉庫，他順利的開啟前方其中一臺小型戰鬥飛行船坐上去，把剩下的追兵往前用力撞成血肉模糊的屍體，就哈哈大笑著駕駛這臺外星飛船打算揚長而去。

當他剛好把飛船再次開過大廳時，他隨意的往下一望，看到Morty還活著，並且哭著在混戰中四處躲藏逃跑。  
但是卻終究還是被一個士兵抓到，雖然他努力的揮舞拳腳抵抗，還是在一把槍抵在腦門上的時候無助的瞪大眼睛。  
眼看那把槍的鐳射光束就要開啟，射進Morty的兩眼中心。

這煞那，Rick急速降低飛行船，迅速的伸手把他拽上飛行船。  
Morty驚訝的看著他，連他自己都驚訝的看著自己伸出的那隻手。

他懷疑這是一個身體記憶導致的慣性動作。  
其實Rick早就在懷疑，為什麼剛開始失去記憶醒來的時候，他直接斷條腿，可Morty卻除了輕微腦震盪就毫髮無傷。現在看來，非常有可能是當時的自己在飛船墜落前用身體保護了這傢伙。  
但是他不懂這個愚蠢又懦弱的小子到底是什麼來歷或價值，能讓他在這毫無印象的一年裡反覆去做過捨身拯救他的行為。

回到現在，他們在戰鬥飛行船裡展開一段漫長而尷尬的沈默。

過了一陣子，看著Rick灌起不知道從剛才哪裡拿到的酒，Morty還是開口對他說：  
“雖然你原本拋下我了，但還是謝謝你最後又回來救我。”

“你如果真感謝我救你，就不會小鼻子小眼睛的講前面那句狗屁話。然後我是剛好經過的，不是特地去救你，千萬別-嗝-想的太美了。”  
Rick一邊說一邊擦掉流下的酒漬、轉移方向盤。

原本Morty還要說些什麼，但是他舉起手就看到自己的手腕上黏呼呼的垂掛著一包佈滿血管的黃綠色器官，嚇得他趕忙甩到座位前方的地板。

“Oh，Gezz！這是什麼？好噁心………”

“那是你花一堆時間餵食的皇家外星寵物的胃袋，現在成果掌握在你自己手裡了。”

“蛤？！所以這是小胖胖的……嘔嘔嘔嘔！！！”  
Morty馬上面色慘白的把頭伸出窗外吐了出來。

此時，Rick看到有個反光的玻璃瓶罐被用膠帶黏在轉過身的Morty背上。

他伸手拔下來仔細看看那瓶子，上面有個貼紙寫著：Rick Sanchez，那是他自己的字跡。  
這確實是他親手製造的記憶儲存瓶，但是裡面沒有任何東西。

他的記憶已經不在裡面了。  
Rick瞇起眼睛，認為這是個宣戰。

他把瓶子也丟給Morty看，但是男孩一副完全認不出來的模樣。

“Morty，你對於這東西可能是什麼時候黏上去的-嗝-有任何印象嗎？”

“噢，我完全不知道，我當時嚇壞了，逃跑的時候撞到很多人。”

“好吧，M-嗝-Morbe，還給我那個瓶子。”

“嘿！我叫Morty！”

“隨便，反正給我。”

“你一開始叫對了，現在是故意叫錯的！我的全名叫Morty s……”

“我再說一次，我不想理解你，至少我確定你這傢伙絕對不是我臨時起意想搞《天外奇跡》之類的跨齡友誼才帶上來外太空的，一定有別的理性而且有邏輯的原因。”  
這番言論讓Morty交出東西之後，就撇嘴看向旁邊生悶氣，但其實Rick這麼說的時候，還在若有所思的看著自己的手。

\------------------------

他們最後在離皇宮距離較遠的平民區找到另個廢棄建築物，上面貼著都市更新標語而沒人居住。

此時地上攤開著一張紙。

Rick把藍圖解說完，喝口水說：  
“所以這就是我們要拿到記憶再回到地球需要完成的計劃。”

他心裡想著Damn it，真希望手上的是一瓶美味的啤酒。因為這樣才能更理直氣壯的全程無視Morty遲疑著舉起的手。

但是因為現在只有水能喝，所以他只好大翻白眼、嘆口氣說：

“好吧，雖然我無法理解你憑哪點在這個計劃裡有權力舉手發言，但如果你堅持要講點屁話才能執行你應該做的任務，我讓你有幾秒鐘強姦我耳朵的機會。”

Morty終於放下舉到痠軟的手，說道：  
“Rick，你不覺得這個計劃太冷血了嗎？這些人民是無辜的，我覺得……”

“你擁有的幾秒鐘發言權已結束。然後回答你的問題，這是他們本來就要轟炸掉的平民區，就算沒有計劃這些人也會死，所以跟冷不冷血無關，差別只在我們有沒有順便拿回記憶而已。”

“嘿，我沒有同意過只有幾秒發言這種沒有道理的事情！！”

“所以你之前是同意自己惹上那攤「皇家級別」的麻煩，還拖我下水跟著倒霉嗎？嗯？你覺得這就很有道理嗎？”

這舊帳一翻，讓Morty氣的站起來大喊：  
“我不想執行這個計劃。我、我上次就這麼覺得了－－Rick，你真是個沒有同理心的老混帳！”

Rick只是瞪了他幾秒，就轉頭說：  
“那你不要做，留在這裡自生自滅。反正我原本留你也只是懶的再多花幾天做個執行機器人而已，但現在我寧願去做它也懶的理你，所以你滾吧，從我眼前消失。”

他這麼說的同時，還直接走人了，留下Morty看著他的背影。

在Rick搬運維修器材回來時，他注意到Morty的書包已經不在這裡了。

等到幾小時之後，他把一袋沾滿不明血漬的衣物拎來時，才注意到桌上還夾著一封信。說是封信其實還有點太看得起這張破碎的紙張、跟上面歪歪扭扭的字跡。

Rick無言的拿起來，快速掃視裡頭的文字。  
大抵上是Morty先再度感謝被拯救，再憤怒的控訴相處以來的惡行惡狀，最後沈重訴說大人應該要有的正常價值觀，還有這個天才計劃是多麼傷天害理、喪盡天良等等。

他沒全部看完，只是把紙丟到旁邊，碎念一句：  
“好像你能影響我似的。”

等到第二次眼角餘光掃到那封信，Rick大吼一聲把它揉成紙團丟進垃圾筒。  
他越來越懷疑這個小男孩的來歷沒有那麼單純，每次這傢伙吐出一些沒營養的話語時，他都隱約有種非常不舒服的感覺。

這幾天因為沒有人幫，所以他自己去準備了計劃需要的所有器材跟道具。  
今天Rick則打算拿回這個星球上除了記憶之外的其他東西。他拿著之前皇宮搶來的激光槍，埋伏在市區一個小巷內，在深夜突擊了當地掌管聲色場所的黑道頭目。

“你是誰？你想幹嘛？”  
在保鏢後方的外星黑道頭目大喊道。

Rick懶得廢話，只回答第二個問題：  
“把你現在經營的最大酒吧轉讓給我。”

“你說要給你，我就乖乖給你？你以為你是誰？”

“如果這世界有黃泉這回事，你晚點就可以體會什麼叫作有眼不識泰山。”  
這種廢話Rick倒是挺喜歡說，因為講一堆有的沒的還能存活下來正是強者的證明。

但是在他上前崩了保鏢之後，一些觸鬚突然從黑道頭目的褲管底下伸出來把他壓到地上。

後腦撞到地面流起血的Rick愣幾秒看了一下觸鬚從何而來，馬上扭曲臉作嘔的說：

“噁心死了！！！你假屌裝成這樣是要幹嘛！！他媽的，你比那個皇家觸鬚男還噁！！！！！”

“當然是要大鍋炒的時候用的，我也沒想到遇到暗殺還可以自保呢！”  
現在換成黑道頭目得意的把腰側的槍掏出來。

此時，有隻纖瘦的手從後方扯住黑道頭目臉上的觸鬚，拖著往上提並一槍爆頭。

Rick發現遠處剩餘的外星保鏢也已經被解決了。  
那裏站著一個帶著觸鬚面罩的矮小傢伙。

那個人掀起了面罩，露出Morty的臉。

“Morris，你怎麼在這裡？”

現在的Morty實在懶得糾正他，只是嘆口氣的推開腳下的屍體，看向旁邊說：

“我不知道。我離開你那裏的時候很慌張，但又有種很熟悉的感覺，好像我一直都有什麼獨立求生的狀況，我不知道……但是我以前從來沒有這種經驗啊……總之每次遇到危險，我的身體都先行動了。”

“而且我發現從剛開始那個被夾死的士兵開始，我就對死掉的人一點都不怕，為什麼會這樣？”

“後來我還殺了好幾個人，但我又感覺自己不是第一次殺人，這種感覺好奇怪………”

“我想尋找答案，我想看看那些消失的記憶，想知道我過去一年發生什麼事才會變成現在這樣，所以原本打算跑回來跟你合作，但是看到剛才的場景，最終我意識到我正在複製你一直在做的事，我正在為了自己的利益排除障礙。而如果我為了這種理由要找回記憶，就只是想正當化我自己殺人的原因，那是對生命與死者的褻瀆。”

“我總覺得我也沒有好到哪裡去，這是我最後站在這裡的原因。就是這樣，Rick。”

Morty幾乎坦誠了他的所有。  
唯一沒有說的，就是這種沒好到哪裡去的體悟，讓他瞬間對Rick有種深刻的連結感，超出任何他過去的認知。  
從這時開始，Rick對他來說已經不是一個恐怖怪異的老人，而是另個已渡過他現在看到所有風景的孤獨靈魂。

這次，Rick認認真真的聽完了Morty說的所有話，然後起身拍拍灰塵、擦掉額頭的血，從黑道頭目的屍體裡搜刮所有的鑰匙印章證件等等。

“走吧，Morty。”

“去哪裡？”

“回去住的地方。還是你想留在這裡？”

夜晚，Rick喝醉之後躺在床上，轉身發現Morty也在同張床上。  
這害的他甚至集中渙散神智的確定了一下這個廢墟的房間裡從頭到尾都有兩張床。

“幹嘛？你把我當成什麼-嗝-需要看護睡眠終止症的老人家嗎？！”

“我、我、我沒有啊………Rick，你是不是一直都失眠？我聽說別人抱著睡會比較容易睡著。”

“我不需要，我討厭別人碰我，你快滾下去。”  
他瞪著Morty居然還開始把雙手張開。

“你就試試嘛！哎，好啦是我現在也失眠，不抱著別人睡不著，你讓我試一下啦！”

“你少-嗝-開始得寸進尺，你得了-嗝-PTSD（戰後創傷壓力症候群）的毛病也別打擾我！”

結果幾秒鐘之後，Rick在反覆扯開Morty雙手擁抱的途中進入深度睡眠。

他醒來時覺得特別靠背，而且堅稱這跟所謂抱睡療法一點屁關係都沒有純粹是昨天喝高了。

Rick對計劃做了讓步，讓波及只牽涉到戰場。

“但是那些士兵還是有家人，對吧？Rick？”

“這裡的外星人等同於地球的胎生哺乳類動物，所以，沒錯，Morty，所有人都有家人。”

“嗯，我只是想確認一下而已，最後我們都只能為自己的生死跟選擇負責。”

Morty則是在心態上做出讓步。

因此兩人變成非常和諧的相處狀態。  
他們有時交流一些事，有時安靜的做自己的事。

然後晚上Morty爬上同張床睡覺的時候，Rick會儀式性表達憤怒，接著在這個過程中秒睡，醒來再因為神清氣爽而對自己生氣。

這幾天他教了幾種生存必要的技巧，雖然後來發現Morty好像之前就有學過。  
他還發現Morty身上有些Rick專屬的電子設備，但是現在手邊沒有足夠的科技設備來觸發。

某天在他床上的Morty突然這麼說：  
“雖然現在還沒有記憶，但是我知道你對我來說應該很重要。”

Rick沒有回話。  
雖然在他心中也一直隱約有這種感覺。

現在他只能承認這就是所謂「不舒服」的感覺。  
尤其是在喊出Morty的名字時更加強烈，所以他剛開始還不停故意叫錯Morty的名字。

“你的手到底要放過來了沒？”  
過幾秒之後，Rick這麼說。

可惜的是，Rick Sanchez不喜歡探究任何虛無縹緲的情緒，或是用心理學家的方式去詮釋潛意識跟現實的關聯，他只用科學來做推論與演譯。

因此他唯一做的，就是忽視跟逃避這種感覺。

隔天早上在Rick組裝拆彈裝置內部零件的時候，Morty在旁無聊的開始瞎幾把亂猜：  
“天哪，還是你是來我們學校上課的老師？然後你看中了我……好吧，可能不是看中，就是認識我，所以帶著我一起出去冒險？”

想當然，把這種天真幻想講出來的結果，就是專程拿來給Rick打臉的最佳跳板。

“第一，我才不會跑到學校那種浪費生命的地方，去教育青少年怎麼把正極跟負極電線插進檸檬裡好讓燈泡發亮，尤其當他們根本只顧著抽大麻或無套做愛。第二，更顯然的是，我並不會選擇你這個連上述兩種無聊青少年活動都明顯混不進去的可悲邊緣人，天哪，Morty，你的低能發言居然能讓我頭昏，甚至無法吐槽完你所有可悲的理解謬誤。”

“那我們到底是怎麼認識的嘛？”

Rick看都不看他，說道：  
“你又問出一個愚蠢的問題，我怎麼會知道？可能是我剛好需要跟我相反的腦電波好讓反向追蹤裝置偵測不到我的座標位置之類的理由吧。所以你現在到底把一字螺絲起子拿來了沒有？”

“相、相反的腦電波是什麼意思？”  
Morty好奇的問道。

“我有過於複雜高頻的高智商腦電波。”  
Rick言簡意賅的表示。

結果是Morty把手裡的工具隨便丟到地板上，氣呼呼的跑走了。

“嘿，至少我確定你絕對不是我顧來幫忙拿工具的，Morty，連腦袋被啃一半的殭屍可能都做的比你好！”  
Rick從後方揮舞著拿錯的十字螺絲起子罵道。

\---------------------

又過去好幾個天。  
精確來說，如果用那顆巨大的黃色斑馬紋星球在外星地平線升起跟落下的次數來推算的話，地球時間應該過了三到四天。

每個早上Rick一醒來，看到躺在旁邊環抱自己的Morty的時候，就會快速起身，心裡默念好幾遍“誰知道這傢伙或我自己會不會明天就掛了，這都不重要，這都沒有意義”。

他覺得男孩的陪伴過於有種熟悉感。  
有時候，這讓Rick覺得Morty這個存在令人不耐而尷尬，不過大多時候，平等的關係令人舒適而放鬆。

而今天，終於是捱到計劃完全的時候。

“這就差不多了，現在只要等到今天晚上就開始行動。”  
Rick檢查一個遙控器這麼說。

看了看還明亮的天空，Morty問道：  
“那、那我們現在該做什麼？”

“你是有想做些什麼嗎？”  
Rick挑眉看著他說。

“不知道，放鬆享樂一下之類的？”  
Morty聳聳肩說。

他們對視彼此。

過了半小時之後，Rick和Morty穿著海灘褲、戴著墨鏡躺在草地上曬斑馬紋太陽光浴，旁邊放著零食、用飛船播放當地某種流行的外星雷鬼樂。

因為吸取了當地一種植物磨成的粉，他們甚至還神智不太清醒的開始胡說八道。

“R、Rick，你能神通廣大到什麼程度？”

“把黑洞變成恆星，創造一個微宇宙，還有我能穿梭所有的平行時空。”

“不錯、不錯。那麼，Rick，你能毀天滅地到什麼程度？”

“到字面上的意思。把恆星變成黑洞，奴役微宇宙來供電，拋棄無數個失敗的平行時空，只為了不耐煩經歷過程。”

“真可怕、真糟糕、真是爛透了。”

“可不是嗎？嗝-真不懂這種人怎麼會活到現在。”

他們各自乾了可樂跟啤酒。

過了許久，Morty又問道：  
“穿越平行時空能做什麼？”

“聽說那些平行宇宙的有些Rick要創造一個城市，他們有些已經去了我女兒的家庭。不對，我應該也已經去看過那該死的家庭，只是現在不記得而已。”

話剛說完，Rick突然覺得有種不知該怎麼理解、說不上來的怪，他原本正想撇開嗑藥感去凝神思考，就被Morty接下來說的話轉移注意力。

“那你怎麼會喜歡我呢？我的確是個很普通的青少年，就算過好幾年也一定沒辦法像你那麼聰明，或是能體會你的聰明帶來的寂寞。”

Rick愣了好幾下，轉頭大聲說：  
“嘿！！！我才沒有喜歡你！！！！”

“但、但是Rick，你一開始還想要丟掉我或是殺掉我，現在你雖然還是偶爾會欺負我，卻會救我，還會跟我一起抱睡，然後你還說不喜歡我嗎？”  
Morty拿下墨鏡，笑嘻嘻的靠過來說道。 

Rick用力的瞪著他，嘴巴張張闔闔老半天沒吐出半個字，接著直接頭轉回去並伸手拿飛船遙控器把音樂放到最大聲。

結果Morty只是看著他有點發紅的耳朵側面笑了起來，直到被Rick用力敲頭說閉嘴才停止。

一到晚上，他們開船到實行計劃的地點，也就是前幾天費盡功夫搶到所有權之後，這幾天又忙著在改造外牆線路管道的星球最大酒吧。  
Rick說這個酒吧是他造的，這個星球大半的先進設施是基於他跟建國之母的交情而幫忙建設。

他們一進去所有工作人員就過來鞠躬，再被引領進到後方的辦公室內。

Rick摸了摸一個裸女雕像，打開更後方的密室。  
轉完所有儀器之後，把遙控器對上頻率，他們就又一路走回舞廳。  
進到隨著音樂搖擺的人群裡時，Morty張望一會，問道：

“那現在呢？”

“繼續等啊。”

“那可以跳舞嗎？”

他看到Morty的手牽起自己的手，閉上眼睛。

他在心裡漫罵自己。  
Rick Sanchez，你是腦子進餿水啊？  
你他媽的已經夠瘋了，誰都知道你喪心病狂成什麼鬼樣，所以別再用任何丟臉的行徑來證明自己是全宇宙最垃圾的神經病老瘋癲，好嗎？

他用盡一切努力來忽視Morty把手搭上他的腰部那個煞那，自己內心顫動的微弱期待。

他們之間彌漫的氛圍不太能說是單純的友情。  
可是Rick覺得或許這孩子沒完全搞懂這種氛圍代表的意思，畢竟他表現的智商這麼低。

“咳，你怎麼不去舞池附近約個落單女郎來跳？還是你對外星女孩提不起興趣？”  
他假裝漫不經心的試探著。

“痾……我不知道？而且我沒什麼經驗。”

“你左邊靠牆那個不錯，Morty，她只有兩根觸鬚，而且還有一頭火辣的紅髮。”

Rick鼓吹著用輕抬下巴示意，Morty順著他指的方向轉頭瞟了一眼。  
“她真的挺漂亮的。不過我現在想跟你跳。”

“噢。我就這麼好嗎？”

“Rick，我現在已經覺得你一定不是地球上最偉大的人。痾，當然也不會再要簽名。但是我從來沒有跟任何人相處的這麼快樂過，而且這種快樂像是會隨時失去，讓我想把握每個當下。”  
Morty抬高他的手，把自己轉了一圈說道。

如果剛才Morty這小子當真接受提議，去約了那個紅髮觸鬚辣妹跳舞，抱著她轉來轉去、露出傻笑，把這些話語都讓給了她………

光是想像這個畫面，Rick就感到一股尖銳的生氣、抓狂、後悔跟崩潰。  
而如願以償的得到偏愛，讓他承認這種情緒就是所謂的「忌妒」。

這些心境變化終於瓦解了Rick所有的防備。

Here goes nothing，年紀差距算什麼？  
其實性別也沒什麼，宇宙裡任何存在的性別、種族、心智型態他都嘗試過，真要講的話他還比較在意智商差距，但是那也都不重要了。

“嗯，你剛才說你沒什麼經驗嗎？”  
Rick飄飄然的說道。

“是呀，就像你之前說的，Rick，我是處男呢。”  
Morty傻笑著回答。

他瞬間心頭一熱，有個普通來說他不會嘗試的想法浮現在腦海裡。  
但他現在覺得也不是不行。  
現在他只想要享受當下，抓住他想得到的東西。

Rick突然緊抓住Morty的手，讓對方嚇了一跳。

“怎、怎麼了，Rick？”

他彎腰靠近Morty的面前，挑起半邊眉毛說：

“要我幫你破處嗎？小屁孩。”

“你、你、你幫我？！”  
男孩實在不確定這句話是什麼意思。

“我跟你。”  
Rick簡單的讓Morty明白他的意思。

Morty發出意義不明的“噢………”一段時間，才面紅耳赤的說：  
“我表現的很明顯嗎？連我自己都搞不清楚……而且你是男性……還是個老人……我、我不知道這該怎麼………”

“你以為有什麼我做不到的事嗎？”  
Rick這麼說完，就露出一個可以說邪惡透頂的壞笑，Morty不知為何自己居然就看的心跳加速，覺得對方充滿魅力。

他就這樣傻傻的看著他們牽著跳舞的手變成十指緊扣、Rick的拇指還在他的掌心輕劃了一下。

“我當然看的出來。從剛回來的時候吧……不然你幹嘛搶著幫我冰敷被外星假屌勒傷的瘀青？雖然我也不懂你腦袋怎麼想的，但是你晚上抱著時根本沒那麼快睡著不是嗎？我已經把監聽系統修好了，什麼動靜隔天都會知道，sweetie。”  
Rick用另隻手捧著他的臉、在他耳邊低語。

現在Morty的臉已經紅到要滴血了。

“Rick！停、停一下……”  
他稍微推開Rick的說。

差點，Rick就要以為其實還是不行，這可能會讓他丟臉到拿出記憶消除槍來個玉石俱焚。  
但是他聽到Morty這麼說出一句話：

“我想我是喜歡你，Rick。”

Morty並沒有看著他，而是低頭繼續說著：  
“一開始我很討厭你、覺得你很可怕，但是現在我覺得你是個很特別的人…我不是指關於你幾乎無所不能的特別，那反而是讓我有點害怕的部分，我是說我覺得你好像經歷很多事才變成現在這個樣子，雖然你老是對所有麻煩跟障礙都表現的很不耐煩，有時也會忽視問題，但是最後卻還是會做出一些選擇，然後心態平穩的去實踐，甚至可以從中體會樂趣，我不知道該怎麼完整形容這份特別，可是這真的讓我欽羨……雖然你可能又會生氣的說這是我自己的虛構腦補，但是連你這個樣子也是吸引我的地方………”

“原來是那種喜歡，甚至比Jassic還喜歡非常多，是完全不一樣的、非常舒暢的感覺！噢，Jassic是我同校一個漂亮女生，但那不重要。我只是想說……我真的很喜歡你………Rick…………”

他異常安靜的聽完，並看著Morty垂下的眼睛裡滿是純真的喜悅，感到口乾舌燥。

“所以現在做不做也沒關係，至少我的心意………啊！！痛！！！”

Rick彎腰舔了舔他的眼球。  
他們四目相對之後，開始擁抱並親吻起來。

其實某個程度是Rick把Morty抱抬起來，不過他們就這樣在燈光四射的昏暗酒吧舞池裡接吻，跌跌撞撞的走進洗手間的隔間裡。

在身體接觸中的摩挲跟挑逗讓Morty開始不停喘氣，他發現自己已經勃起了。

接著他被壓在馬桶上坐好，三兩下就被扒開上衣跟褲檔。  
Rick也脫下了褲子。

“接受的了嗎？還是要遮掩一下？”  
他露出下體，淡淡的說。

“痾、可以、沒關係。”  
不知道為什麼，連想到說不可以的話Rick可能會當場斃了他，都讓Morty有點微妙的興奮。

“那就開始了。”

“好、好、OK。”  
他的心臟瘋狂亂跳。

接著Morty看到那隻蒼老慘白的手其實長得很優美而細長，正在圈起他的陰莖開始上下擺動。  
這種不可思議的畫面非常衝擊，他從沒想過會跟年紀那麼大的人發生關係。

接著他聽到鞋子脫落並掉到地板的聲音，抬頭就看到Rick已經驅身覆上來，把另隻手的手指輕放到他的嘴唇邊。

“舔。”  
Rick這麼說。

Morty開始傾盡全心全意的舔噬那幾根手指，啃咬上面的老繭，他聽到Rick輕輕的喘氣聲，為了自己能藉此挑起這個成年人的情慾而感到驕傲。

但是當他看到Rick把那些充滿自己唾液的手指伸向屁股間隙裡，並發出啾啾的水聲時，他完全喪失了剛才想要保持的理智，像隻小獸一樣失控的胡亂咆哮起來。

“啊！嗚………這太、太色情了……！！”

“噓………你這小變態……………”  
Rick游刃有餘的笑著，手指還隱沒在股間攪動。

“嗚嗚……我要進去！嗚…進去……！”  
他低聲哀號，粗魯的抓著Rick的腰，把自己的陰莖在Rick的陰莖跟大腿間用力亂捅摩擦，都紓解不了他此刻迫切的慾望。  
光是想到他的口水現在比他本人早一步在Rick的後穴裡，Morty就快發瘋了。

“快好了，你弄痛我了，呆子。”  
Rick嘆口氣，原本撫摸陰莖的手往上抬起，不輕不重的彈了一下Morty的額頭。

等他看到男孩掉下幾滴眼淚，開始盡力放慢下身、並把嘶吼忍在口腔裡時，又低聲笑著吻住他，用舌頭翹開對方的牙齒，邀請他先進入自己的口腔裡。

Rick的吻技讓Morty瞬間魂飛九尺雲外，一時忘了剛才在胡鬧著的沈浸在脣舌交戰。

直到他吻到一半時，感覺到下體被某個溫暖潮濕的空間吞噬進去了。

Morty馬上再度撇開頭哭喊起來：  
“啊！！啊！！！啊……………”

他從來沒有那麼爽過。  
Morty的跨部開始瘋狂的擺動，配合著Rick的抬起跟坐下。  
他的額頭撞上Rick。

Rick半開著眼，慵懶的看向他，彷彿在舒適的享受這個過程。  
這表情讓Morty興奮到又快哭出來了。

當他射出來時，他緊抓住Rick的髖關節。  
接著他看著Rick閉著眼自己打出來。

當他們一邊走樓梯一邊嘻嘻哈哈說著廁所旁的守衛看起來尷尬到觸鬚都飛起來，並且往停在酒吧頂樓的太空船走去休息時，Morty羞澀的說：  
“謝謝你，Rick，真是棒透了，我、我下次會表現的更好。”

“誰說還有下次？”

“沒有嗎？”  
Morty失望的看他，使盡渾身伎倆露出可憐兮兮的無辜眼神。

“………Shit，ok，whatever you want。”

接著他們在太空船裡又滾起來。

這次Rick在做到一半時就射出來了，在男孩的手動加持之下。

“真是玩脫了。”  
結束後他摸摸屁股上的體液，這麼評價道。

“還可以有下次對吧？”

“呵，少得瑟了，我只是在幫你脫處而已，而且是因為你年紀太小了我幹不下去，等你滿十八歲就洗乾淨屁股等著受罪吧。”

Rick講完之後，才意識到這說的好像他們還要廝混個好幾年似的。他先是略為臉紅，再閉上眼心想：算了，偶爾講一兩句愚蠢的謊話用以調情也不為過吧？

“才不！！我十八歲會更厲害！！”

Morty說完停頓了一下，問道：  
“嘿，所以我拿到記憶之後可以跟你一起走嗎？這幾個禮拜讓我發現我根本不喜歡學校，只要回去跟家裡道別就好。”

Rick睜大眼睛看著他。

“你確定？如果你是因為在地球過的不順利而離開的話最好不要，一段為了逃避而發展的關係不會有什麼好結果。”

“不是，嗯，其實我還是挺喜歡地球的生活，但是我更想跟你在一起。”

“……好吧，反正我現在也覺得我不一定要回去住我女兒跟那個智障的家。”

看向遠方墜落的黃色斑馬紋星球洋溢著溫柔的夕陽餘暉，Rick的心裡充滿非常令人訝異的愉悅、滿足跟期待，他已經很久沒有這麼快樂了。

直到光線不在地平線上顯露，這個星球的內戰再度開始蠢蠢欲動。

“舊皇已經復興了！！！！”  
路上的外星人大叫，酒吧的客人跟員工也都尖叫著逃竄出來。

此時他們已經再從酒吧頂樓進到建築內部，Rick把腰部繫的遙控器按鈕打開，酒吧大門瞬間闔起，被金屬外壁層層包覆，整棟建築從地面連根拔起，變成一個巨型機器人。

接著他們照著計劃進行，穿著第一任皇家的士兵服把酒吧機器人駕駛到軍隊其中。

“我們是援軍。”  
Morty對第一任皇家士兵團這麼說。

他們一路跟到四處插著第二任皇家旗幟的平民區，第一任皇家士兵們發現這裡沒有任何爆炸聲，開始甩動起觸鬚唧唧喳喳起來。

“奇怪嗎？因為這個平民區所有的炸彈都已經被我們拆掉了，操他媽的傻逼們！！”  
Rick從機器人裡面探頭叫道，然後把機器人的腿抬起來踩死了這些士兵。

等到他們繼續駕駛機器人走到粉紅樹林前方，看到第一任皇家士兵正在把早已奄奄一息的女皇綁在皇宮大門口。

“我們快點救下女皇！”  
Morty轉頭說，Rick應聲拉下控制桿，用機器人的手把女皇護住。

“Rick，我在這裡等你。”  
走下機器人，Morty抱起受傷的女皇這麼說。

Rick點點頭，轉身進入了已經舊皇復興的皇宮。

最上方皇座旁的旗幟裡已經不是第二任皇朝的標誌，有個穿著雍容華貴、整顆頭長滿觸鬚的外星人站在那裏，他的皇冠中間精緻雕刻著第一任君皇的字樣。

“我跟Morty的記憶在你這裡，交出來。”

這個觸鬚很多的外星舊皇轉身，手裡拎著另個空的記憶儲存瓶，他脖子上是個小型的複雜真空機械，裡面分別流動著黃色跟藍色的液體。

Rick淡漠的說：  
“你們戰亂時的歷史都沒像兩個人類記憶被保存的那麼完善。”

“是的，因為這是你的記憶。原本只是發現你來到本星球，拿些東西威脅你不要干涉叛變，反正也沒足夠兵力關住你。結果你還是一如既往的失控而殘忍。但是這東西作為最後報復你的籌碼還是不壞，Rick Sanchez。”

“一個只為了繼續把屁股坐回王座坐到死而發動戰爭讓全國人死大半的人在談失控殘忍，真是笑掉別人大牙。順帶說，其實你真砸了這東西也不會怎樣，反正我喝到失憶的時間應該也不少。”  
Rick嘴上這麼說，但還是在腦內構思可以在記憶被破壞前就殺掉對方的幾種方法。

對方卻只是看了他幾秒，補充一句話：  
“你跟那男孩的關係並不一般。”

這讓Rick挑起半邊眉毛，露出不屑的笑容說道：  
“…………那又怎樣？你還喜歡偷窺？”

“不怎麼樣嗎？”  
對方依然裝神弄鬼的反問道。

“這就是你覺得可以威脅到我的事情？無聊，無聊透頂，你是不是也被消除十幾年的記憶，忘了我曾經跟你媽當炮友的往事啊？你媽還不知道比我大個幾千歲！”

而Rick的這番言論顯然不只是單純嘴炮，舊皇激動的甩著觸鬚大叫：  
“別提我媽！！！該死！！！！就是你害的我爸媽才剛建國就離婚，我連個童年都沒有，剛滿一百歲就上任一代君皇！！現在我只有這個皇座能證明我存在的價值了！！！”

Rick哈哈大笑的把槍口對準他，說道：  
“你怎麼不說這裡大部分先進設備是我提供的？這個國家的文明發展甚至不是你的功勞！所以少把你那空虛的自我價值跟失敗的統治手腕怪罪在我頭上，你家破敗的婚姻早就在幾百年前的戰亂時代就以成定局，你根本是他們不小心生的，要怪就怪你老爸媽去吧！”

可是Rick卻沒有料想到，這幾句嘲笑好像讓對方被提醒了什麼，平靜下來、調整觸鬚角度的重新回到剛開始志得意滿的樣子。

這外星舊皇繼續矯柔做作的姿態，感嘆道：  
“………怎麼會發生這樣的事呢？我原本還良心不安，現在發現你根本是惡有惡報、罪有應得。”

Rick把槍口向下偏移。  
他發現對方說這些跟Morty有關的話好像不是指稱什麼年齡性別，而是某些他不知道的事情。

關於那些他忘記了的事情。

他大吼道：  
“你他媽的在說什麼？！”

“你真可憐，我當初真的只是想威脅你不要干預戰局跟小小的報復你而已，卻做夢都沒想到會發生這樣嚴重的局面！地球的家庭觀念應該跟我們是一樣的吧？還是說對你而言，真沒有任何道德倫理值得在乎？”

Rick覺得自己已經有個答案幾乎是清楚的浮現而出，但他連想都不敢想。

他只是繼續咬牙倔強的說：  
“…………你到底在胡說八道些什麼？有屁快放！還是那些觸鬚不只讓你毀容，還讓你腦部缺氧沒辦法正常講話？！”

“天才科學家Rick Sanchez，你是不是在裝傻呀？我都說到這份上了，你怎麼還會不明白？”

舊皇終於丟出那個記憶儲存罐給Rick，並且說出那個最終的答案：

“你們的關係本來就不一般！！！”

Rick嘴唇顫抖、低頭看向這個玻璃瓶，光滑表面貼著略微破損的紙條，但是依然能看到明顯是他自己親手寫的字跡。

上面寫著：Morty smith。

就算有預感，他還是震驚的看著這個姓氏。

“我不相信。”  
Rick握緊發抖的槍，低語著。

“我不相信！！！！！！！”

他記得自己離開地球不久，Beth就懷孕時的胎兒是個女孩。現在也應該要十七歲了。  
但是他根本忘了更久之後，他女兒居然再跟那個叫作Jerry smith的低能混帳懷上第二個孩子。

如果是這樣的話，所有事情都完美的連結上了。包括Morty的年紀、長相，他甚至幾次差點要親口說出自己S開頭的姓氏。

幾分鐘內，Rick輕易的殺死在場幾乎所有人。  
他手上也已經拿到裝著兩人記憶的小型真空裝置，再次把槍對準舊皇位於觸鬚中心的頭部。

“饒過我吧，雖然這是陳腔濫調，但是我會給你足夠的好處！”  
舊皇躺在地上這麼求饒。

在觸鬚上的槍口輕微移動，這讓他好像看到一絲希望，努力的繼續伸長觸鬚說道：  
“我知道剛才說的有點過分了，我偷走記憶瓶也只是想戲弄你一下而已，可是就像你說的嘛，這事又怎樣呢？大不了你就把你外孫的記憶再刪一刪………”

“閉嘴。”  
Rick打斷他。

“其實透過我在失去記憶前過來，應該是要來竊取我存放在這星球的系統長期運作的能源這件事，就能證明你足夠的好處很有吸引力。”  
槍口轉了圈回來，Rick繼續說：  
“但是你以為在你知道我跟Morty的狀況之後，我還會讓任何知道這件事的人活下來嗎？”

瞬間，湛藍的腦漿與黃綠色血水爆裂在空中，也噴灑在Rick發紅的雙眼上。

“……哦，差點忘了我說過的。”  
過幾秒後他說道。

接著Rick拿出一根針筒捅進舊皇胸口，等到舊皇的組織重建、動了根手指就又再打爆他的頭。

反覆幾次之後，他起身離開這具稀巴爛的屍體，環顧四周也已成為破了頂的廢墟殘骸，抬頭就能望向宇宙間閃爍無數陳舊光點的繁星。

“啊！！！！！！！！”

這聲大吼，宇宙只用虛無回應他。

他喘著氣、喃喃的說：  
“所以這一切……這一切都………”

Rick沒有說下去。

\----------------------------------------

Morty讓女皇被擁戴者送回去治療之後，已經在外面等一段時間，但是他不擔心，因為Rick會平安歸來。  
所以當他遠遠看到Rick渾身沾滿五顏六色的外星血液，緩緩走出來的時候，就趕緊拿出準備好的毛巾跑過去，輕輕抹乾淨Rick削瘦的臉頰。

滿懷期待的Morty一邊抹，一邊詢問著：  
“Rick，所以你知道了什麼嗎？你知道怎麼回去地球了嗎？啊，其實我更想知道，你現在知道我們是怎麼認識的嗎？”

在過於寂靜的空氣中，Morty困惑的看著撇開頭的Rick。  
接著，Rick突然緩緩笑起來，大笑到難聽的像在哭，但是這都遠不及他扭曲的表情還糟糕。

他可以算式出光如何超越光速、還做出實證，卻完全沒想到他們的關係是這種簡單的可能？真是太荒謬、太可笑了。  
然而現在回顧過去這幾個禮拜，他發現明明有很多線索可以提早察覺這件事，但是他卻都懶得注意，因為他只在乎他自己，他就是個自私自利的人渣，絲毫沒有對於自己的家人與血緣關係盡過任何責任，甚至沒有想起他們的存在過。

更核心的原因，則是他被迷惑住了，被這世界上最可悲、最沒有意義的情感吸引了全部的注意力………

許久，他才聽到Rick沙啞的說：  
“…………回不去了。”

“什麼回不去？回不了家嗎？”

“一切，Morty。”  
他捂著臉，疲憊的閉上眼睛說：  
“一切都回不去了。”

“Rick，你怎麼了？發生什麼事？還是你知道了什麼？”

當天，Rick連一個問題都沒有回答他。  
並且在那之後，他們長達三天沒有任何對話。

其實Rick後來還是有說些話，但不是狹義上的對話，他只是單方面告知Morty他們的地球已經無法回去了、他就算想回家也沒容身之處、而自己也是一樣、現在的唯一辦法就是去外太空其他地方生活之類的。  
Rick沒有講出這些結論的具體原因或是他去奪回記憶的過程，Morty也沒有追問，事實上他很想問，但是他怕自己死纏爛打去問的話，會得到某個他不願意得到的結局。

其實可能也沒辦法問出個所以然，因為Rick幾乎不間斷的酗酒，看起來沒有清醒過。

而Morty只能壓抑著一個非常強烈的恐懼。  
關於失去的恐懼。

這個夜晚，Rick感覺到有隻手撫過他的胸膛。

“聽說女皇已經重新上任了。”  
Morty這麼說。

“這是好事。”  
Rick把他的手挪開，開始思考著要不要起來喝的更醉。

“Rick…我想做………”  
他聽到這句小聲呢喃，感覺到Morty的那根東西從後面緩慢摩擦著他的股間。

Rick原本要說些什麼，就發現那隻手一下子滑到自己的腋下，居然撫弄起那裏的毛髮。

這個動作是很煽情的，讓Rick硬生生愣了一下。  
就在這空檔，男孩翻身上來，年輕而富有彈性的嘴唇覆上他毫無血色的肌膚，接著咬住了那些因為歲月而鬆弛的皺褶，用舌頭青澀的來回舔噬。

“嘿，你胸口這裡有塊老人斑。”  
他聽到Morty這麼說。

Rick看到自己發抖的膝蓋、為此漲起的褲襠，瞬間感到足以在他激烈人生中排行前三的巨大絕望。甚至因為他人生中排行前二的另外兩個悲劇－－分別是Diane的死、Beth的懷孕，而加重了此刻他的羞恥與痛苦。

啊哈……真是令人作嘔，Rick Sanchez，原來你還可以繼續當畜生啊？  
他用力的推開Morty。

“Rick，我知道這很幼稚……我只是、只是因為你不理我，所以很想親近你………”  
在一片寂靜中，Morty帶著哭腔的這麼說。

“我只想問，Rick，到底怎麼了？難道是我做錯了什麼嗎？”

他聽的出Morty已經開始感到害怕。  
可是Rick還是沒有辦法回答這些問題。

他生命中所有付出過的感情，最後都會變成一場灑狗血的俗爛鬧劇。  
而在這條令人厭倦的道路上，他只能不停走向兩種勉強稱為選擇的方向：要麼庸俗、要麼孤獨。

在某個黃色斑馬紋星球還沒升起的清晨，破敗的皇家學會前方的荒地停著一艘小型太空船，Rick獨自在確認船體狀態。  
接著他坐上去定位了某個地點。

但是正當他把飛行船往前緊貼地面行駛的時候，就看到前方有個小小的人影站在那裏。

Rick馬上舉起槍來半扣扳機，直到確認來人身份之後，驚訝又生氣的喊道：  
“Morty？！這個時候你不睡覺是在幹嘛？你怎麼找來這裡的？你知道我剛才差點殺了你嗎？！”

男孩只是再度問出一個問題：  
“你在做什麼？Rick？”

幾秒之後，Morty顫抖的問出下個問題：  
“你要留下我嗎？”

槍依然指在那裏。  
而Rick再度用沈默來回應他。

他什麼話都不說，只是目不轉睛的看著男孩噗簌簌的掉下晶瑩眼淚。

許久之後，Rick把槍丟在地上，眼神移開的說：  
“如果我打算獨自離開的話，我昨晚就會跟你打那場他媽的分手炮然後再打昏你，直接走人不多廢話一句，也不會還待在這裡試圖回答你一堆見鬼的該死問題。”

還一把鼻涕一把眼淚的男孩愣了愣，再度確認：  
“那你現在是在………？”

“我是在把舊飛船的定位裝置連過來接上那臺新的船，所以要開回我們的住處。不然我要怎麼他媽的找到應該去哪裡？！”

Morty立刻跑過來抱緊他，哭著說：  
“Gezz！！嚇死我了！！你這個老壞蛋！！！我以為你又要把我丟掉了！！！”

Rick只是嘆口氣，輕拍他的背。

接著Morty抬起涕泗縱橫的臉蛋，用力捶一下Rick的胸膛，咬牙大喊：  
“我告訴你，Rick，如果未來你不愛我、不喜歡我、不想跟我在一起，我不要你走掉，我寧可你直接殺了我！！！”

“因為現在你是我的全部…………”

Rick知道這是真實的，應該說Morty就算不想要，自己都已經成為他的唯一。

他已經都想起來了。  
他看了那些被消除的回憶。

他看到自己在一年前回到Beth家，過著全家五口的無聊生活，再帶上總是搞不清楚狀況的Morty出去冒險的每一天。  
而出現變故的那天，是他自己為了把想留下來的Morty拽出去冒險，去消除了地球上所有人對於Rick和Morty存在過的記憶，結果Morty為此跟他激烈爭執著搶記憶消除槍，錯手擊中彼此，才讓他們兩人都忘記了這一年他回歸Beth家裡的所有記憶。  
原本他在儲存瓶上寫名字是為了出包時給家裡其他人（主要是Summer，其次是Beth，再其次是隔條街賣唱被他裝操縱晶片的街頭藝人，沒有Jerry）幫忙把記憶裝回去，但是他當時一時失控連他們對自己的記憶都刪除了，所以當然沒人能幫忙處理。

記憶消除槍能奪走某段回憶，但是沒法彌補時間缺失，所以消除過於長期的時間，就會像他們這次一樣清楚知道自己有記憶斷層。

但是要讓人們失去特定事物的記憶而無從發現，反而很簡單，因為記憶會有校正錯誤的特性，導致人能時常自行解釋一些自己不太確定的記憶。  
舉例來說，如果原本是Morty拿著飲料走過來請Jassic喝，現在Jassic可能會記成是她男友Brad拿來的。  
但也因此一旦時間過久，要恢復特定事物的記憶就不容易了。  
而時間是科技最難以處理的問題，這也是為什麼每當牽扯到時空旅行時，那些操著黑人口音的、長得像大陰囊的時空警察就會出現來介入處理的原因。

因此總的來說，原本幾小時的冒險回去再篡改記憶是可行的，但是現在已經過了好幾個禮拜，地球上所有人大概都已經永遠無法想起關於Rick和Morty曾經存在過的證明。

那麼當初他為什麼要這麼做呢？

因為他想要Morty只跟他待在一起、把所有心力跟時間花在跟他去冒險。  
Rick Sanchez總是在自以為想做什麼就能做什麼的時候，發現實際上不是所有事情都得以控制而搞砸。只是其他更加平凡的人們無法察覺他的失態罷了。

而現在，他用最糟糕的方式實現了他綁住Morty這件事。  
Morty原本掛念著很多人、很多事，但是現在卻真的只想跟他在一起不分離，代價則是拋棄一切，包括他們原本應有的正當親屬關係，雖然他什麼都不知道，而且還無從選擇。

所以這是他一手造成的局面。  
他毀了Morty的人生。

回到現在，Rick默默的看著Morty哼著外星雷鬼樂，收拾完少量的行李，還連個屁都沒繼續追問，好像他的過去也不再是最重要的一般。

其實原本有個更好的選擇。  
他可以再度消除Morty這幾個禮拜的記憶，把他丟回家、或者平行時空裡某個剛失去原生Morty的家，告訴他們自己做的所有爛事，然後離開地球繼續他孤獨的一生。

但是他已經打算留給未來的Morty來選擇。  
這就是Rick Sanchez自己經過幾天內心掙扎之後，直到剛才終於下定決心做出的選擇。

這都是因為此刻的Morty哭著說，如果再拋棄他的話他寧願去死。  
他現在唯一能真正彌補的，就是為Morty此刻的感情負責。

這個想負責的意願從何而來，說是身為外公絕對是胡扯到不行，但又不是那麼容易分清楚去談。  
如果硬要歸類，可能就因為他終究是個複雜而悲慘的人類，跟Morty一樣有著那些荒謬而無法理解跟說清楚的感情。

他打算等Morty十八歲的時候把記憶還給他。

奇怪的是，男孩的心智似乎在這段時間比過去一年都成長的快，青少年跟年紀落差大的人交往會更早熟這種傳聞可能是真的。

Morty，你這個小雜種，我在過去一年那些記憶裡怎麼只看到你見鬼的像剛醒來前幾天那般廢，而現在這個體貼入微的模樣又到底是打哪來的？  
果然是為了談戀愛什麼都敢做出來的發瘋個性，也不知道是遺傳誰。

但是讓背好行李的Morty親吻臉頰、再緊緊牽住手的Rick只是這麼說著：  
“Morty，你他媽是還要在這磨蹭多久？我們要去一個沒有人能找到我們的地方。”

Morty，如果你知道一切緣由或想起所有的記憶，你或許會恨我。不管最後你如何選擇，我都會尊重你，無論你是否相信其中的真實性。  
因為我已明白，或許我原本要更久之後才會明白的道理。那就是在這個沒有意義跟終點的世界裡、在我荒誕且一無所有的人生裡，我對你的愛卻是永恆不變。

\---------------------------------------

《別相信任何人》（在我入睡前）  
是一部根據2011年S.J.華森所著同名小說改編的美國劇情片。內容描述每天起床失憶的女子面對自稱親朋好友的陌生臉孔，因為可疑線索浮現而產生防備與懷疑。

《天外奇跡》（飛屋環遊記）  
是迪士尼動畫電影，講述失去妻子的老人在計劃製造飛行屋時遇到一個童子軍小男孩，並且共同展開奇幻冒險的故事。

每個地區的翻譯都不一樣，是以我本人比較熟悉的翻譯來書寫><

話說我原本是想寫車的啊，結果車沒寫幾個字倒是劇情寫到崩潰（對自己生氣）

感謝閱讀！希望得到評論～～～～


End file.
